


By Any Other Name

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [86]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, People Watching, Short & Sweet, Zevran teaching the Warden some Antivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonagePrompt 3: A kiss between OC and LI accidentally witnessed by a companionLeliana stumbles upon a lesson in progress.
Relationships: Female Amell/Zevran Arainai
Series: Reddit Prompts [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1153856
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	By Any Other Name

She poked at the campfire with a stick, sending a small flock of embers flying up into the night time sky. The smell of roasted meat still hung in the air from supper. The leftovers had been carted away and hidden, lest they attract any scavengers, human or otherwise. Most everyone else was asleep, save for Wynne – who was quietly working on a bit of knitting, Maker only knew where the mage had managed to find fresh yarn to work with – and the pair of lovebirds who’d taken the first watch. Leliana scanned the area, hoping to catch sight of either the Warden or their Antivan companion. A quick glance at the moon in the sky told the bard that it was her turn to take watch.

With a sigh, Leliana pushed herself to her feet and grabbed her bow. It wouldn’t be that much of a surprise to discover Sevarra had fallen asleep while on watch. She’d found the mage napping in a tree the previous week. She bit her lip to keep the giggle that wanted the come out upon recalling the sight of the mage waking and panicking as she fell out of the tree. She hadn’t fallen very far; the Warden had walked away with a few scratches and wounded pride. Caressing the fletching of one of the arrows in her quiver after fastening it to hang at her hip, she began her search.

A faint giggle and whispering were what finally let the bard know that she was getting close to her quarry. Parting the branches of the shrubbery she was behind, she felt a grin take over her features. The small clearing held two souls in it: a human woman and an elven man. The latter laid on his side on a pair of cloaks spread out on the grass, propped up on an elbow as he smiled down at his inamorata. The former laid on her back, one arm folded beneath her head and her free hand twirling a plucked flower between fingers.

“Hmm… your pronunciation was rather sloppy, my dear. I am not certain I should reward it,” Zevran purred.

“Aww,” she pouted. “Let me try again?”

He nodded and she began again. “Ojo, naranja--”

“Colors, my dear woman, not eyes,” he interrupted with a smirk. “For a Fereldan, you show a distressing inability to growl.”

She answered with a snort, twirling the small flower between her fingers more quickly than before. “Rrrrro-jo,” she said, managing to both over-emphasize and roll the ‘R’ sound.

“Suficiente,” he chuckled. “Continua.”

“Naranja, amarillo, verde,” she halted a moment, as if to search her memory for something, then resumed. “Azul, índigo, violeta?”

He grinned, leaning in, bringing his face close to hers. “Bien.”

Sevarra leaned up, closing the distance between them, claiming his mouth with her own.

Leliana took a step back, a hand over her mouth to cover the giggle that begged to come out. She found herself thinking that there was no harm in walking around the camp’s perimeter before informing the pair that their turn at watch was over for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delays in posting, I've been dealing with some health challenges recently.


End file.
